Andas En Mi Cabeza
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Su "traición" le había pesado más a él que a sus compañeros, ahora en su viaje se da cuenta de un secreto, que quizás no era tan secreto como él creía. Shonen-Ai


**Hola a todos, un día lo dije en mi blog de TUMBLR, tendría un nuevo ship, con respecto a Touken Ranbu y ese es KiyomitsuxYasusada, parejita de la que va este fic, para ser honesta pensaba publicarlo, cuando tuviese el fic "La Vida En La Ciudadela", más avanzado, pero escuche esta canción (el cover) y me vinieron a la mente estos dos y luego Torigoe san (Yasusada en el musical) dijo algo muy lindo, así que me decidí por hacer este One-Shot.**

 **Antes de que se empiecen a drogar, solo emparejo a los personajes, no a los actores ni a los actores de voz, aclaro esto porque hay gente que alucina más de la cuenta y entiende otras cosas.**

 **TORIGOE SAN, ESTE FIC VA POR USTED!**

 **(Suponiendo que no le desagrade el género)**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, la canción (original) es de Chino Y Nacho con Daddy Yankee, pero como ya dije escuche el cover, los personajes le pertenecen a DMM y sus respectivos ilustradores la Saniwa (el título de Saniwa también le pertenece a DMM), pero su apariencia y nombre le pertenecen a mi retorcida mente.**

 **Mi paleta de colores es muy pobre así que disculpen si no le atino a los colores de los muchachos XD**

 **Tienen dos opciones.**

 **1.- Mostrar su falta de tolerancia y empezar a estreñirse porque mencione y me base en una canción de reggaetón.**

 **2.- Leerlo y dejarse de burradas.**

 **La decisión es suya, si eligen la segunda pues...**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **Andas En Mi Cabeza**

Después del pequeño incidente con su antiguo maestro el ahora joven, Yasusada Yamatonokami había decidido emprender un viaje para reencontrarse así mismo, no vacilar ante nada y sobre todo mantenerse del lado de sus camaradas, en ellos incluía a la Saniwa, no podía volver a darse el lujo de traicionarles nuevamente a causa de sus emociones.

Ser humano era una autentica cagada —si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era tan malo, a veces—, pero era con lo que tenía que lidiar, así que tenía dos opciones, seguirla embarrando o aprender a manejar lo mejor posible sus emociones, después de todo Kawaki se lo había dicho, "nunca lograras controlar del todo tus emociones, pero si podrás moderarlas, a amanera de que estas no te nublen el juicio".

Después de aquellas conversaciones con ella, descubrió que el pequeño peli plata-cenizo —entiéndase Imanotsurugi— había tenido un desliz similar al de él, y que la señorita no había tomado represalias en su contra, así como tampoco las tomaría con él, a pesar de ello se sentía fatal, lo único que se le ocurrió era salir de viaje, por distintas épocas, jurando no entrometerse en ningún acontecimiento que pudiese cambiar algo, a la vez que si se encontraba con alguien del ejercito le rompería su mandarina en gajos, era un método de entrenamiento un poco loco, pero bueno, lo principal era que no interfiriera en la historia y como ya se dijo reencontrase así mismo.

Caminaba por un sendero mientras a su mente venían sus compañeros, los pequeños Toshiro, los hermanos Sanjo, los hermanos Samonji, Hasebe, los hermanos Kunihiro, Nagasone, vaya que ahora que le ponía atención realmente tenía a mucha gente en su vida, más de la que pudo haber pensado.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, de verdad deseaba verles pronto.

Mientras tanto en la ciudadela, un chico de ojos carmesí tenía en manos un hermoso broche con forma de flor de cerezo.

— ¿El broche de Yasusada? — Escucho una voz atrás de él, no necesitaba voltear, sabía quién era, por lo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. — ¿Le extrañas? — Pregunto lo obvio, aun así el chico solo volvió a asentir.

— ¿Cuándo va a regresar? — Ahora era su turno de preguntar.

—No lo sé. — Contesto ella, logrando que el muchacho voltease de inmediato, mirándola sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica.

¿Cómo demonios se atrevió autorizarle un viaje, sin pedir o dar una fecha de regreso?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Quita esa cara. — Pidió ella, claramente le leyó la mente. —Yasusada, dijo que volvería en cuanto estuviese listo. — La respuesta no cambio en nada la expresión del chico. —Tú bien viste cuanto tiempo le tomo a Ima el reponerse, no hay razón para no creer que será lo mismo con Yasusada, no niego que me da pendiente el que no esté aquí, pero también sé que no hará nada estúpido. — Hablo firme al decir lo último.

 **~En Un Bosque Muchos Años Atrás~**

Yasusada estornudó, por enésima vez aquel día, ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que había comenzado su viaje, y era raro el día en que el no estornudara, no pudo evitar que una risa saliera de sus labios.

—La señorita Kawaki dijo que si estornudabas, era porque estaban hablando de ti. — Dijo aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. — _Me pregunto si los chicos me extrañan, tanto como yo a ellos._ — Elevo la mirada hacia la copa de un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, en esta estaba una simpática ardillita que lo miraba fijamente. — ¿Te ha enviado la señorita? — Pregunto el peli azul, confiándose de que aquella ardilla era Konnosuke, pero aquella ardilla solo afilo la mirada y se retiró del lugar. — _Entonces no era Konnosuke._ — Pensó algo sorprendido. —Estoy seguro de que no era una simple ardilla.

Decidió seguir su camino, quizás estaba extrañando a aquel zorrito y por ello creyó que se trataba de él, después de todo aquel zorrito se hacía querer.

Estaba a punto de llegar a un pueblito, había decidió pasar ahí la noche pues ya estaba oscureciendo y no le agradaba pasar la noche en medio de un bosque y menos después de encontrarse con aquella ardilla que hasta cierto punto, le dejo una sensación de incomodidad colosal.

—Sabes, si llegas a estas horas a nadie le molestara. — ¡Esa voz! —La verdad están comiendo ansias... todos. — Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Volteo inmediatamente hacia la izquierda, y ahí estaba, el simpático zorrito de la ciudadela y mano derecha de la señorita Kawaki —aunque Hasebe se adjudicaba ese título—.

— ¡Konnosuke! — Llamo al zorrito.

—Hola. — Dijo este alzando su patita delantera derecha.

—Realmente estaba pensando en regresar, pero aún tengo mis dudas. — Confeso el de enormes orbes azules.

—Entiendo. — Dijo comprensivo el cuadrúpedo. —Tu novio te extraña. — Volvió a hablar.

— ¡¿Kiyomitsu?! — Dijo sorprendido y a la vez ligeramente feliz.

— ¡Sabia que eran novios! — Festejo el zorrito, poniéndose en cuatro y comenzando a brincar.

Yasusada por su parte se puso rojo a más no poder. — ¡No es así! — Grito. —Es solo que... — Bajo la voz. —Kiyomistu y yo somos muy buenos amigos. — La simple idea de solo ser eso del de ojos carmesí le quemaba.

—Si tú, ¿cómo no? — Canturreo el zorrito. —Pero bueno, síguetelo negando. — Dijo volviendo a sentarse. —Tus dudas no son con respecto a la señorita, sino con respecto a Kashu. — Clavo su mirada en la del peli azul-oscuro. —Te atormentan tus propios sentimientos, si vas a estar así por favor no vuelvas. — Soltó de manera cruda. —El equipo lo conformamos todos, si uno solo flaquea emocionalmente, flaqueamos todos.

Y sin más se marchó dejando al oji azul perdido en sus pensamientos, bien desde ya hacia mucho tiempo que traía al peli negro en la mente, pero no había prestado la atención debida a esos ¿"sentimientos"?, bien ahora tenía más conflicto, ¿o acaso siempre existieron?

Decidió encaminarse al pueblo y dirigirse a alguna posada, quizás podría pensar mejor en un lugar calmado, o mejor dicho consultarlo con la almohada.

 **~En la Ciudadela~**

Hizo acto de presencia un pequeño zorrito, mismo que se dirigió hacia la cocina, ya se estaba acercando la hora de la cena, así que lo más probable era que la señorita estuviese ahí con alguno de los muchachos, aunque podía apostar su hermoso pelaje a que estaba con Pikachu —entiéndase Mitsutada—, además de estar Hasebe, jodiendo, como siempre.

Y así como fue, estaba cerca del peli negro del parche, demasiado cerca para el mentado gusto del cuadrúpedo, la chica andaba de aquí para allá, trayendo y dejando cosas, no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

Harto de ser ignorado carraspeo, llamando así la atención de todos.

— ¡Konnosuke! — Llamo la chica mirando al zorrito, se acercó a él y lo alzo, acercándolo a su rostro y restregando suavemente su nariz con la húmeda naricita de él.

A todos los chicos que los veían se les hacia una burrada, pero a ellos les gustaba, así que lo demás bien podían joderse.

Para ella era como un "¿cómo has estado?", o algo por el estilo, mientras que para Konnosuke, era... mucho más que eso, muchísimo más que eso.

— ¿Le encontraste? — Pregunto ella, cortando aquel bonito momento, para ser honestos, Konnosuke hubiese alargado más aquel besito esquimal, pero bueno.

—Sí. — Contesto él. —Aún no está listo. — Dijo sin más.

—Le está tomando demasiado. — Hablo Mistutada "Pikachu", un poco preocupado. — A Imanotsurugi no le tomo tanto tiempo. — Hablo recordando que al peli plata-cenizo solo le había tomado tres meses, y Yasusada ya iba por el sexto.

—No todos reaccionan igual. — Dijo Hasebe, se estaba ablandando demasiado, era eso o cierto peli negro le estaba volviendo sedita.

Atrás de la puerta de la cocina estaba un chico. — _No volverá._ — Pensó con amargura, apretó sus puños con toda su fuerza, hasta que sintió que algo le lastimaba en la mano izquierda, recordó que aún tenía el broche de Yasusada, lo miro con pena. — _Con lo bonito que había quedado._ — Realmente se había esmerado en arreglarlo. — _Con lo bien que se iba a ver con el puesto._ — Se retiró del lugar, había perdido hasta el apetito, sin Yasusada ahí, le sabía mal todo, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días, antes de la llegada del oji azul, ahora tendría que revivirlos, y lo peor es que ya se le volvían pesados sabiendo que Yasusada estaba por ahí, caminando sin rumbo.

 **~En Una Posada, Varios Años Atrás~**

Ya había entrado en la que sería su habitación por esa noche, los dueños de la posada eran un par de viejecitos muy amables, estaba esperando que las aguas termales del lugar se quedaran vacías, no quería ser visto por mucha gente y menos que le interrumpiesen en su ahora odisea mental.

Si lo pensaba detalladamente...

 **~Flashback~**

Caminaba con un canasto de zanahorias un chico de ropas rojas y negras, se notaba el fastidio que le era hacer ese tipo de trabajos, le hacían sudar y eso no era nada lindo.

— ¿Una bolsita para la baba? — Salió de su ensoñación para toparse con unos ojos guinda.

—Imanotsurugi. — Dijo al ver de quien se trataba.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices? — Hablo en tono burlón.

— ¿Gu-gu-gustar? — Tartamudeo el peli azul-oscuro. — ¿De-de-de-de que estás hablando? — Luchaba por no sonar nervioso.

—De Kashu, por supuesto. — Hablo sentándose al lado del chico.

—Kiyomitsu no me gusta. — Su voz a pesar de no haber sonado cortada, si tenía toques de nerviosismo.

—Claro, yo soy tonto. — Reprocho. —Se te nota en la mirada. — Le dijo sonriéndole, como si fuesen cómplices en algo. —Deja de hacerte el tonto. — Dijo tratando de hacer que el oji azul se confesase.

—No me importa lo que digas. — Se defendió —según él— del comentario del peli plata-cenizo. — _Prefiero que las cosas queden así._ — Pensó el muchacho desviando la mirada.

—Sí, sigues así te ganara alguien más. — Bien, eso lo dijo con toda la intención de meter cizaña.

Imanotsurugi no era un chico cizañoso, en lo absoluto, él solo decía lo que veía y sentía, y bien se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del peli azul-oscuro.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— _¿Quién podría estar tras Kiyomitsu?_ — Pensó el chico mientras se dirigía a las aguas termales, a esas horas ya no había nadie, podía ducharse sin problema alguno y pensar mejor las cosas.

Por mucho que lo pensara no daba con quien podría ser que Kiyomitsu tuviese una relación —de llegar a tenerla—, la duda lo estaba comendo vivo, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ver al azabache con otra persona, independientemente si esta fuese chica o chico.

Le dolía la idea de solo ser un amigo para el azabache, pero le dolía más pensar que podría perderlo para siempre... Aunque no podía dar por perdido al chico, después de todo, el de ojos carmesí ya le había demostrado que estarían juntos sin importar que, no por nada aquel día en la playa Kiyomitsu fue con él.

Aquello le hizo sonreír de una manera tan boba, que si alguien lo llegase a ver le haría burla sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y pensar que por momentos el alma se le iba del cuerpo y era el azabache quien con su simple mirada o sonrisa era capaz de regresarle a la vida.

—No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Kiyomitsu. — Confeso para sí mismo, mientras perdía su vista en aquel cielo oscuro, ligera y bellamente iluminado por la tenue luz de las estrellas.

 **~En La Ciudadela~**

Con su brazo izquierdo posado en el marco de la ventana, un joven de cabellos negro azabache y ojos carmesí, veía el mismo cielo, mientras el suspiro número 1589, escapaba de sus labios, ahora pensaba que un granito de arena era más pesado que él, se sentía vacío, perdido.

Una suave brisa acaricio su cara y desordeno un poco su cabello, generándole un leve estornudo, inmediatamente volteo a sus espaldas. — _Por un momento sentí la presencia de Yasusada._ — Pensó al ver que la habitación de no ser por él, estaría vacía.

Bajo la mirada suavemente mientras regresaba a ver al frente, soltó el suspiro número 1590, vaya que estaba suspirando demasiado esa noche, algo llamo su atención y eso fue el futon del peli azul-oscuro, lentamente se alejó de la ventana para sentarse frente al futon, perfectamente doblado.

Lo tomo con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento, lo único que quedaba de Yasusada en toda la ciudadela fuese a romperse y perder su recuerdo para siempre, lo acercó a su rostro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. — _Aún conserva su aroma._ — Si alguien lo viese creían que había enloquecido o bien era un enfermo, por olfatear el futon del otro. — _No solo su aroma, también su calidez._ — Aquel calorcito que sentía en las mejillas le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era justo como se sentía cuando Yasusada estaba con él.

Decidió dejar el futon, tal y como estaba, apago la luz y se metió a su futon para dormir —bueno no iba a dormir, pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir de la habitación—, no sin antes mirar con cariño, aquella conchita que el peli azul-oscuro le había obsequiado aquel día en la playa.

Mientras tanto, cenando a la luz de las estrellas todos los de la ciudadela. Bien, muy cómodos no estaban, Aoe había ido para convencer al azabache de comer aunque fuese poco, sin embargo no logro nada, inclusive Kane fue a cucarlo, pero nada, de verdad estaba desganado.

—Kashu enfermara si sigue así. — Hablo preocupado Maeda, los demás asintieron, inclusive la Saniwa había tratado de hacer que el chico comiese pero nada de nada, no solo era en esos momentos, últimamente el chico casi no comía.

Un pequeño peli azul de expresión seria —casi pac-man enojado— tomo un plato y puso un poco de Udon en el.

—Osayo, ¿a dónde vas? — Le llamo y cuestiono su hermano mayor.

—Souza. — Bueno a sus hermanos podía contarles todo. —No quiero que Kashu enferme, si le insisto un poco quizás coma algo. — Para Souza no era secreto que el pequeño Sayo estaba teniendo un interés amoroso en el mayor, ni él ni Kosetsu estaban de acuerdo, pero tampoco podían negarle al pequeño el estar enamorado.

No era que odiaran a Kiyomitsu, sino que sabían que este estaba enamorado de su compañero Shinsengumi y que el sentimiento era reciproco —aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijese abiertamente— no querían que el pequeño Sayo sufriera un rechazo, pero si se oponían, el chico se aferraría y eso terminaría lastimándolo más.

—Está bien, pero no le presiones demasiado. — Alentó Kosetsu.

El pequeño asintió y fue en dirección de su amor no correspondido.

Tanto un peli naranja como un peli plata-cenizo se percataron de aquello y se miraron mutuamente, por unos segundos, bueno, no era como que pudiesen hacer mucho, ellos también se habían percatado de los sentimientos del par de Shinsengumi, pero si Yasusada y Kashu no hacían mucho por tratar de estar juntos, ellos tampoco podían cuidarle las carnes al otro.

— _Yo se lo advertí._ — Pensó el menor —de estatura— mientras un pequeño suspiro se le escapaba.

El peli naranja por su parte entrelazo los dedos de su mano derecha con los dedos de la mano izquierda del pequeño, en señal de pensar lo mismo que él, o casi lo mismo.

Frente a la habitación de Kiyomitsu se hallaba un peli azul, acomodándose un poco el fleco, sabía que Kiyomitsu era muy quisquilloso con la apariencia, respiro hondo. — ¿Kashu? — Llamo con un poco de miedo.

El mencionado —que aún no se dormía— se descubrió la cara. —Dije que no tengo hambre. — Dijo sin sonar muy agresivo, sabía que no lo hacían por molestarlo, solo estaban preocupados.

—Lo sé, pero si no come se enfermara. — Explico el pequeño, rezándole a todos los Dioses existentes que el mayor, abriese la puerta.

Y como si sus suplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, frente a él, estaba el azabache, tallándose un poco los ojos, vaya que para el ratito que tenía en la oscuridad, la luz le estaba afectando bastante.

—Perdona, te desperté. — Dijo apenado el menor.

—No realmente. — Dijo el otro, sonriéndole amablemente.

Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del pequeño. —To-toma. — Dijo extendiéndole el plato, el mayor lo miro con detenimiento.

De verdad apreciaba la amabilidad y paciencia de sus amigos. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos con todos los demás? — Le pregunto al menor, este por su parte le sonrió sutilmente, dándole a entender que era una maravillosa idea, o al menos así lo entendió el azabache, quizás el significado de esa sonrisa fuese otra cosa, pero como solo tenía ojos para Yasusada, ignoro olímpicamente la verdad de tras de esa sonrisa.

Ambos chicos llegaron en donde se encontraban los demás, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

— ¡Kiyomitsu! — Llamaron todos, inclusive la Saniwa.

—Lamento el haberles preocupado. — Dijo el chico. — _Si Yasusada no vuelve pronto, yo iré por él._ — Pensó decidido, y si quería encontrarlo debería alimentarse adecuadamente.

Pues ahora todos reunidos degustaban de los sagrados alimentos que habían hecho la señorita Kawaki —la Saniwa—, Mitsutada y Hasebe.

La cena concluyo y ahora si todos se disponían a descansar.

Ahora sumergido en un sueño profundo se encontraba un azabache.

 **~En El Sueño No Húmedo De Kiyomitsu~**

— ¿Yasusada? — Llamaba a su compañero, ya debían haber salido del ahí.

— ¡Adelántate! — Escucho la voz del peli azul-oscuro detrás de una de las puertas.

Inmediatamente dio con la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba el chico y la abrió sin más.

— ¡Ki-Kiyomitsu! — Grito avergonzado el chico. — ¡Cierra la puerta, no me veas! — Pidió corriendo hacia la puerta con toda la intención de cerrarla, sin embargo le fue imposible debido a que el azabache puso su fuerza en su agarre, aquello se convirtió en un inusual pero divertido forcejeo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto divertido, no era la primera vez que se veían, además no era como que el peli azul-oscuro estuviese desnudo.

—Es de mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda. — Refunfuño el de orbes azules.

— _¿Boda?_ — Fue hasta ese momento noto el cómo iba vestido, está un traje negro, demasiado elegante, eso tenía que admitirlo.

Sin reparo alguno abrió la puerta logrando así ver a detalle al peli azul-oscuro, llevaba un traje similar al de él, solo que este era de color blanco, realmente le sentaba bien, no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado viéndolo.

El otro por su parte se sonrojó a más no poder, aun no estaba listo y además, la mirada de Kiyomitsu le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Ki-Kiyomitsu. — Dijo obteniendo la atención del otro. —De verdad... es de mala suerte... — Fue interrumpido por el de ojos carmesí.

— ¿Mala suerte?, mala suerte mis narices. — Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al peli azul.

Este se quedó mudo al ver que el azabache había acortado tanto la distancia entre ellos. —No creo en esas supersticiones. — Finalizo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

 **~Fin Del Sueño No Húmedo De Kiyomitsu~**

— ¿Kashu? — Escucho una voz lejana, pero no quería hacerle caso alguno, solo quería seguir abrazando al peli azul-oscuro. — ¡Hey! — Nada podía alejarlo de su amado, no ahora que iban a casarse, jamás podrían separarlos, porque ambos estaban en la mente del otro, contra viento y marea, amándose. — ¡A que la soberanisima tiznada¡ ¡Despierta!

¡Boom!

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago le hizo abrir los ojos y darse la sentada.

— ¿Pero qué haces? — Dijo sobándose el estómago y visualizando al zorrito que siempre solía acompañar a Nakigitsune.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber, ¿qué hacías con el pico parado? — Reprocho el zorrito, logrando que el azabache se sonrojara.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — Dijo tratando de eludir la pregunta del cuadrúpedo.

Este lo miro fijamente, logrando ponerlo nervioso, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero alguien entro a la habitación. —Kiyomitsu, que bueno que despertaste. — Era la Saniwa. —Date prisa para que desayunes, hoy tendremos un día recreativo. — Dijo contenta, y sin más salió de la habitación, llevándose consigo al zorrito.

Soltó un suspiro, aunque ahora no sabía si era de alivio, o de decepción —decepción creada por haber caído en la realidad, una en la que no se estaba casando con el peli azul-oscuro, es más este ni siquiera estaba—.

Cerca de los corrales —y pasados unos cuantos minutos después del desayuno— estaban todos reunidos, había grandes papeletas en el piso, mismas que tenían algunas piedras en las esquinas para evitar que el viento se las llevara.

Midare y Gokotai, corrían de un lado para otro, pues los tigrecitos del último habían tomado los pequeños botes de tinta, que gracias a Dios permanecían cerrados.

—Veo que están reunidos todos. — Dijo un peli violeta de cabello corto, ligeramente ondulado. —Me alegro. — Sonrió ampliamente.

—Kasen. — Llamo la peli negra que iba llegando con dos de los tigres de Gokotai en brazos. — ¿Qué haremos exactamente? — Pregunto al ver las papeletas.

El chico sonrió amablemente. —Hoy nos mostraremos un poco de nuestro "Yo interno". — Dijo, logrando notar que nadie le había entendido, al menos no del todo. —Ósea que vamos a plasmar frases que nos salgan del corazón. — Explico, logrando que todos soltasen un "Ah". —Bien tomen un pincel y pónganse frente a una papeleta. —Pidió amablemente, habían pinceles de diversos tamaños, los tigres dejaron las tintas cerca del peli violeta, quien comenzó a poner en pequeñas porciones un poco de esta, para que los demás se la llevasen y plasmasen lo que les cruzase por la cabeza.

Todos miraban al cielo, en busca de inspiración, a los lados en busca de información —igual y si veían a alguien habiendo algo, se les ocurría que poner—y al suelo producto de la desesperación, no era un examen, eso lo sabían, pero aun así esa sensación de estarla embarrando no les agradaba a ninguno.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y todos solo se veían, como preguntándose ¿y qué tal tu siesta?, no se les ocurría nada, escucharon una papeleta levantándose y dirigieron su mirada hacia el frente, ahí estaba Kanesada Kasen, con su cuarta papeleta, se notaba que desbordaba inspiración —era eso o el chico había ingerido algo que inclusive para ese año era ilegal, si superaba los 10 gramos—

—Está sacando frases por los codos. — Dijo en un susurro la Saniwa, logrando que Aoe y Tsurumaru soltaran una leve risa.

Los zorritos, Konnosuke y Gitsu —nombre que Kawaki le había dado al zorrito de Nakigitsune, ya que este aparentemente no tenía uno— observaban atentos el espectáculo, era un espectáculo ya que los más inquietos —entiéndase los tigres de Gokotai, Imanotsurugi y Midare— estaban sudando la gota gorda, bueno los tigres no, pero Gokotai si, ya que no quería que los felinos hiciesen alguna travesura—, mientras que Imanotsurugi y Midare no podían quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo, eran muy enérgicos e hiperactivos como para quedarse en un solo sitio y esperar que la inspiración les llegase, eran ellos quien la buscaban, a veces.

Mirando con detenimiento sus uñas, un azabache trataba de tener la mente en donde debería estar, pero no, andaba divagando en la cantidad de veces que se teñía las uñas, esperando que Yasusada notase que eran distintos tonos.

— _Otra vez._ — Pensó con nostalgia, cerro su mano y bajo la mirada hacia la papeleta en blanco que ya hacia frente a él. — _Inclusive en un momento como este..._ — La estaba pasando mal.

Suspiro suavemente, al igual que sus amigos comenzó a voltear a los lados, o mejor dicho a su alrededor, algunos ya estaban escribiendo algo, y otros seguían buscando su inspiración.

Uno de los que ya la habían encontrado era Sayo, el mismo pequeño que la noche anterior le había hecho la plática, últimamente el chico estaba muy sociable con él. — _¿Qué querrá?_ — Pensó el azabache.

Cerca de su rostro paso a toda prisa un colibrí.

 **~En Un Pueblito, Varios Años Atrás~**

Soltó otro suspiro, de verdad que después de la ducha no lograba sacarse de la cabeza al azabache, estaba aturdido, pero por alguna razón le gustaba esa sensación, quizás no fuese la sensación sino quien se la provocaba. —Mi mundo de desestabilizo con tu llegada. — Dijo, como si el azabache le estuviese escuchando, rio ante aquella idea, jamás le diría eso, quizás trataría de darle indirectas, pero nunca se lo diría de forma tan directa.

Se sentía torpe, ahora estaba ahí, solito, vagando, pudiendo estar al lado del azabache, disfrutando de su compañía —también de la de los chicos, pero principalmente la del Kiyomitsu—, pero no ahí estaba debatiéndose entre volver o tomarse más tiempo.

Al principio la ausencia del azabache le tenía triste, pero ahora le estaba siendo sofocante, quería verlo, quería oírlo, quería...

Quería confesarle sus sentimientos.

 **~En La Ciudadela~**

Vagando con la vista Kawaki miro la papeleta de Aoe, esta decía lo siguiente:

 **"Si te hartas de la vida, suicídate, pero nunca dejes de vivir."**

Soltó una leve risa. — ¿Es enserio? — Le pregunto al peli verde.

—No. — Respondió este igual o más divertido que la chica. —Nadie escribiría esto diciendo que es enserio. — Se miraron unos cuantos segundos y rieron.

—Ah. — Chillo un peli blanco. —Van a decir que te copie. — Los dos que reían voltearon a ver a Tsurumaru.

— ¿Qué escribiste? — Pregunto el peli verde.

Tsurumaru, les dio paso para que ambos pudiesen leer.

 **"Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada.**

 **Y véndela porque con este calor, si se antoja."**

Los tres soltaron la risa, Kasen quería que eso fuese una bonita actividad y ellos ya estaban destruyéndola.

Un colibrí muy inquieto parecía no querer dejar en paz a un azabache, que ya había dejado de luchar contra el animalito emplumado, le recordaba tanto a Yasusada, eran iguales, latosos y lindos, rara combinación, y ahí estaba de nuevo, viendo al peli azul-oscuro a su lado, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba escribiendo, el pequeño colibrí por su parte dejo que el chico se concentrase en su escrito y se posó sobre una de las piedras que estaba sobre la papeleta, parecía que quería leer todo lo que el azabache escribía en la hoja.

Nunca había tratado de escribir poesía, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello era un poema, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que todo aquello iba dirigido a Yasusada, definitivamente se lo mostraría cuando este regresara —o lo viese, de ser el quien saliera a buscarlo—, finalizo y limpio un poco de sudor de su frente, era la primera vez que no le desagradaba sudar, al menos no tanto, fue en ese momento que noto que tenía la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto confuso.

—E-escribiste mucho. — Dijo Gokotai.

El azabache miro y en efecto, había escribido demasiado y cosas más coherentes que los demás —cofAoecof— se sonrojo, al prestar suma atención al hecho de que en su escrito —si era observado meticulosamente— podía observarse la silueta de Yasusada.

—Pues ya vimos quien fue tu fuente de inspiración. — Soltó burlón Kane, ganándose una fulmínate mirada del Uchigatana.

Sayo se asomó discretamente, logrando divisar la forma del peli azul-oscuro y el sonrojo de Kiyomitsu, su expresión se volvió triste, regreso a su lugar, sus ojos se veían amenazados por la llegada de agua salada.

— _Osayo._ — Se acercó lentamente a su hermanito y le tomo de la mano. Este elevo la mirada, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, mismas que pasaron desapercibidas ya que Souza le abrazo, como siempre hacia —por ello nadie noto la anormalidad—, mientras lo abrazaba diviso lo que había escrito, era un pequeño párrafo, en el que dejaba en claro que sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero que aun así trato de enamorarle.

Kosetsu, les hizo señas para que ambos hermanos fuesen con él, les mostro su escrito, mismo que decía lo siguiente:

 **"La familia está llamada a ser templo, o sea, casa de oración: una oración sencilla, llena de esfuerzo y ternura. Una oración que se hace vida, para que toda la vida se convierta en oración.**

 **—Juan Pablo II"**

Aquello que si bien no libero del todo al pequeño, sí que le hizo sonreír, gracias a Dios estaban ahí sus hermanos, quien sabe cómo hubiese afrontado ese rechazo —indirecto, puesto que Kiyomitsu nunca se percató de sus sentimientos—.

Se la pasaron algunos de fisgones viendo que tanto habían hecho y la verdad es que la mayoría resaltaba lo bien que se la pasaban con todos en la ciudadela, también habían los que habían puesto puras tonterías, pero bueno.

Normalmente Kasen se hubiese puesto como loco, porque no se tomaban enserio la actividad —ya les había pasado— pero muy por el contrario, logro verle la belleza —gracia— hasta a las frases más burras.

La tarde comenzaba a asomarse, bueno la hora, porque el día había permanecido igual de soleado todo el tiempo, todos estaban cerca del gran árbol de 10 mil cerezos, platicando, algunos bebiendo —Jirotachi principalmente—.

—Hola. — Se escuchó una voz que hizo que todos dejasen de lado lo que habían estado haciendo. —Soy Yasusada Yamatonokami, fui una de las espadas favoritas de Soji Okita, espero que nos llevemos bien. — Dijo sonriendo.

Bien, creo que alguien había tomado más de la cuenta y ahora estaba viendo visiones, el oji azul seguía sonriendo, sabía que les iba a generar un shock así que no tomo a mal el que nadie dijese nada.

Para cuando abrió los ojos tenía al azabache —dueño se su corazón — frente a él, viéndole, cómo no creyendo que estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Cómo has... — Se vio interrumpida su pregunta, abrió sus ojos de par en par, no podía creerlo, sentía que estaba soñando, porque eso debía ser.

Kiyomitsu nunca haría algo así, él nunca le besaría —al menos no frente a todos— lo vio beber así que supuso que estaba borracho, tenía que estarlo.

El azabache se separó del chico. —Soy consciente de todo. — Dijo mirando al chico que al igual que él tenía un potente sonrojo.

Gracias a dios Sayo o mejor dicho ninguno de los hermanos Samonji estaba ahí en esos momentos —Sayo había ido al baño y Kosetsu acompaño a Souza por mas bocadillos—, todos los demás comenzaron a hacerles burla, pero a los Shinsengumi les valió tres hectáreas, solo tenían una cosa o mejor dicho a una persona en mente.

— _Lo sabía, después de todo, sin importar que, eres tú quien está en mi mente._ — Pensaron ambos chicos mirándose.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Se supone que era un Song-Fic, pero creo que al final solo fue un intento, la verdad es que me gusto espero que a ustedes también.**

 **La frase de Juan Pablo II la puse, porque sentí que sería algo que Kosetsu diría.**

 **Bueno se habrán percatado de que use modismos mexicanos (porque soy mexicana obvio!)**

 **Así que aquí les hare un glosario de todos los modismos (frases/palabras) que use, para que les quede más claro.**

 **(Basándonos en la situación en la que se emplea la frase y a como yo suelo usarlos, porque no diré que todos le damos el mismo significado)**

 ***Embarrar: Cagarla/Equivocarse.**

 ***Romperle su mandarina en gajos: Agarrárselo a putazos/Darle en su madre/Pegarle.**

 ***Burrada: Tontería.**

 ***Sedita: Tranquilo/Pasivo.**

 ***Cucarlo: Provocarlo/Molestarle.**

 ***Cuidar las carnes: En este caso, tratar de alejar a Sayo de Kiyomitsu.**

 ***Valió tres hectáreas: Que no les importo lo que dijesen los demás.**

 **De verdad les invito a leer "La Vida En La Ciudadela" es Shonen-Ai con toques Heterosexuales y no, no hay sexo (quizás indirectas, pero nadie le empuja los frijoles a nadie, ni le apalean al gato, ósea que no cogen ¬.¬ para que mejor me entiendan).**

 **Además de ser la historia principal, este y otros fics serán más como Especiales.**

 **Ahora van las preguntas!**

 **¿Qué show con la ardilla acosadora?**

 **¿Por qué Konnosuke quería alargar el saludo con Kawaki?**

 **Bien esta y posiblemente otras preguntas serán respondidas en el fic principal "La Vida En La Ciudadela"**


End file.
